Percy Jackson, Forgotten and Betrayed
by DragonFire5218
Summary: The classic storyline of Percy Jackson's betrayal. When a newcomer comes into camp and ruins Percy Jackson's life, making those he loves betray him, will he rise up to save them all when a third Great Prophecy is born while a greater threat rises? Comes after Blood of Olympus. Overused, I know guilty as charged, but I'll try my best to make it unique. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Another challenger has arrived in the ring! Percy Jackson, Forgotten and Betrayed! If you read this, please answer if you like me to write in first or third person. I'll have a poll set up on my profile with my other poll for a new book. Also, if there is any third person POV mistakes, it's probably because I'm not used to writing in third person most likely. Thanks everyone! - Steven**

 **Percy Jackson, Forgotten and Betrayed**

 **Chapter 1: The Betrayal**

Percy has had bad luck before, but it was ridiculous right now. He had never thought that one demigod could cause so much trouble and damage for him, especially with his current situation…

 **Flashback**

 _Percy was hanging out with Peleus the dragon around Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece. He was watching over his home, a happy and peaceful smile on his face for the first time after months of battle against Gaea and her giants. As he watched over the camp, he heard Connor Stoll blow the warning horn three times in his post in the watchtower. Three blows meant there was a demigod approaching. Percy immediately looked around for any sign of his demigod. He then saw him, running away from Percy's dear old friend the Minotaur, tailed by some empousai and dracaena. Percy immediately jumped into action, slicing his way towards the boy. He seemed maybe the same age as Percy, with brown-black eyes. Percy quickly got the boy away while some other demigods battled the monsters. Soon enough, the monsters were either fleeing or lying dead on the ground, dissolving into dust. Chiron galloped over after the carnage._

 _"Annabeth, see to it that our new camper is shown around. What's your name?" he asked the newcomer._

 _"Noah." he muttered. "Noah Corrigan." Chiron smiled at him._

 _"Well then, let Annabeth show you around camp." As Annabeth steered the boy away for the tour, Connor spoke up._

 _"You did good dude. That guy could have been dead if you didn't get him out of there." Percy raised his hand._

 _"Stop that. You guys helped out too. Doesn't matter anyways. Just get back to what you were doing." Connor grinned at that and left back for the watchtower. Percy left for his cabin, just wanting some rest for a while. After maybe 10 minutes, Percy didn't keep track, the horn sounded three times once more. Percy grabbed his sword and ran outside, headed back for where he saved Noah. Once he got there, he stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Another demigod was running away from more empousai and some hellhounds._

 _Percy looked at him. There was something strange about the kid. He had this strange aura of power around him, puzzling the demigod. He was so enraptured by this that he was just standing there, sword hanging by his side. A shout from Connor awakens him from his daydream. Percy charges at the monsters, slicing through them for the second time today. "Get the kid to safety Percy! We'll cover you!" Lee shouted from back at camp. He sliced down another hellhound before grabbing the kid by the arm._

 _"Come on, we have to go!" Percy yelled, dragging him away. The boy looked at him with his blue-green eyes, catching him for a moment unguarded, opening him up for an attack. As a empousai lunged at him from behind, the boy wrenched Percy's sword from his grasp and stabbed the empousa straight through the heart, destroying it. Percy comes out of his trance and tries to get the boy to leave, but he runs away back towards camp as the last remaining monsters fled from the battlefield._

 _"HEY!" the boy yelled, waving Percy's sword around in the air. "That kid over there watched me kill some monsters without even helping out!" Some of the newer campers looked at Percy in disgust while some of the more experienced campers, many of them Percy's friends looked at the new kid in rage at his remark. Only one person was not on either side. That was Noah, looking at them both with a perplexed expression, as if he was confused about what was going on. Percy had finally caught up to the new kid. He grabbed his sword from him and said,_

 _"I heard what you said. If you don't stop spreading lies like that, you're gonna be in big trouble." The boy shrugged._

 _"I don't if it's true." Percy looked like he was contemplating about hitting his kid with his sword when Chiron intervened to stop the fighting._

 _"What is your name?" Chiron asked. The boy proudly said,_

 _"Lucas Smith."_

 _"Do you know your godly parent?" Chiron asked the boy. He frowned._

 _"No. But I had a dream that once I got here he would claim me." Once he finished, a sign appeared above his head. A trident. Percy stared in disbelief at the trident, not wanting it to be true. How could this slimy backstabbing kid be his brother?_

 _"Well then Percy, show him around. I'll arrange the building of a third bed set up for him since Tyson occupies the other when he visits. Everyone, back to what you were doing!" Chiron walked away while the campers walked away in groups, talking about what happened today. Percy turned to the boy._

 _"I'll give you some slack since it's your first day, but if you try anything like that again, you will find yourself dead." he threatened._

 _"Fine by me." Lucas replied._

 _After that day, Percy wished he had been true to his threat or anything else to stop Lucas. From that day forward, Lucas proceeded to make life as miserable as possible for Percy. It was already bad that he was a son of Poseidon. The typical sibling rivalry was already rubbing in. It also didn't help that everyone kept telling Lucas that Percy was better than him in every way. He was honest, loyal and a great swordsman. Everyone liked him. Lucas tried to insult Percy and tried to get others to see the "truth" about their famous hero. Percy didn't care about it though as more and more people started to hate him. Once Lucas realized Percy didn't care about his actions, he started to target some of his closest friends in camp. He first decided to target Will. When Will left for dinner one night, Lucas broke into the Apollo cabin and destroyed the place. He crushed his bow and medicines underfoot as a final memento before leaving a note on his bed saying, "Lol, this was fun. Percy". When Will came back, he was met with his destroyed cabin. He swiftly confronted Percy the next morning, saying that they were no longer friends. Percy tried to defend himself, but it didn't work. Lucas watched from the shadows, grinning. "One down." he said quietly. He proceeded to do bad things to the rest of Percy's friends, like flooding the Hermes cabin, tampering with the shower system of the Demeter cabin and much more. So one by one Percy's friends left him. Percy had lost the joy of his home. No one ever talked to him anymore. Whenever he walked by, people gave him dirty looks of pure hate. But besides turning the entire camp against him, that was not the end of Lucas's plan. There was much worse things coming for Percy._

 _He had went to meet Annabeth at the beach, it being the only place where he could be away from all the hate back at camp. She had been strangely quiet with him, but he understood. It had been very crazy with what has been happening these few days. Maybe she didn't want to be seen with him. As he walked towards the beach, he thought he heard people talking. He walked over the hill that Thalia's tree stood on. He petted Peleus before heading down. As he did though, he saw something that made his heart stop. Annabeth was sitting in the sand near the beach. But she wasn't waiting for Percy. Lucas was already with her. They were talking and holding hands in the sunset. Percy watched them the entire time, until Lucas pulled her towards him and kissed her. That threw him off the edge. Percy raised a huge wave of water and doused both Lucas and Annabeth in salt water. "So, you don't need me anymore either Annabeth? That's fine with me! Betraying me was the last straw!" he spat, every word stinging like venom. Annabeth turned around and went pale._

 _"Percy?" she said hesitantly. "It isn't what it looks like! I swear, I just-". She was interrupted by Lucas._

 _"Look at the camp now Percy Jackson! I turned everyone against you! Your friends are gone, and everyone else in between who looked up to you, gone too! Hell, I even took your girlfriend!" He jumped Annabeth and kissed her again, but she pushed him away._

 _"Percy, I was just talking with him! He came onto me, I swear!" Annabeth protested._

 _"Yeah, likely story." he said, already walking away. "Have fun with your new boyfriend Wise Girl. Enjoy him while it lasts."_

That had been before, and now Percy was in his cabin after that incident. He sat there on my bed, thinking about Lucas Smith and how he ruined his life in just a few short and unhappy days. As he sat there mourning his old happy life, he heard the dinner bell ring. "I have to get out of here." Percy thought. He quickly went to work. He went for dinner, ignoring his old friends. He wolfed down some food before collecting some more as stealthily as possible. Once he did that, he ran back towards his cabin and dropped it all on his bed. He left to raid the gift shop for a backpack and some other supplies. He ran back to his cabin, stuffed all his belongings into it and shouldered it. Percy took one final long look at his cabin, silently praying to the gods to hopefully come back here and live a normal happy life back here once again in another time. As he made his way to the door, his thoughts suddenly made its way to Chiron. He was both a fatherly figure and a great mentor.

"I can't just leave without telling him." Percy thought. He ran back and pulled out Riptide. He uncapped it and then recapped it, allowing the pen point to be exposed. His thoughts then headed back to his ex-girlfriend, who back in Tartarus had shown him he could write with his trusty weapon. He winced at the memory, remembering how she betrayed him. Brushing the pain aside, he scrawled out a letter addressed to Chiron and left it on his bed. He finally walked out of the Poseidon cabin. He grabbed a pyre and burned some of his supply food to the gods near his cabin for good luck on his quest. He knew one thing. He was heading off on a journey to find a new purpose. But he didn't know two things. What he didn't know was that the smoke brought Chiron and the rest of the camp running. The other thing was that a lone person had followed him away in the shadows, following him on his quest for purpose in a new life and in a new way, pretty much anything that would allow him to get away from the painful memories of his old home.

 **Speaking of third person POV mistakes, I found one while I chopped the chapter into paragraphs. I corrected it of course. Please answer my polls and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, The Missing Hero! (Once I write and post it) - Steven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Missing Hero**

When Chiron saw the smoke coming up from the Poseidon cabin, he knew something was up. When Percy saved Lucas and he threw him under the bus, he brushed it aside. He thought of it as just a sibling problem, but it was much worse. But he had been too late. Lucas had taken everything from the young teenager, so he left camp for a happier place. Chiron looked at Percy's empty bed and the pyre outside burning offerings to the gods. "So young." he murmured. "The Fates have decreed it, but as for why, I don't know." Meanwhile, outside Lucas was creating a riot. He was telling everyone about how Percy had left the camp, so finally the man would be gone and everyone could live more happily here without him around. "I need to talk to the gods about his." the centaur thought. While Lucas was riling everybody up, Chiron went to sacrifice an offering to the gods for help. A few minutes later, he was teleported to Olympus. Apollo looked at the old centaur. "This better be good old friend."

 **Line Break (Just a quick one)**

The mysterious person that was following Percy stopped in the shadow of a tree. He watched as the boy fell onto his knees in a ruin of a temple dedicated to Athena on the edge of a cliff. "How ironic." he thought. "The poor boy takes refuge in the place where a goddess is worshipped, which happens to be the mother of the one he loved." Percy sat there crying on a fallen pillar. The boy stared at the fallen hero before him before he left, heading for Olympus.

 **Line Break (Told you)**

Chiron looked up at all of the gods. It was the winter solstice, so Hades was there as well. "Percy is gone." he said. Poseidon gasped at that.

"What happened? I did sense that he sacrificed an offering to me. He also apparently sacrificed offerings to all the other gods as well." Chiron nodded grimly.

"It's because of a demigod that came to our camp. He's yours as well Poseidon."

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked. "I haven't claimed any kids since Percy." Chiron looked confused, but a cold dread started to creep into his spine.

"Then who is the godly parent of Lucas Smith?" he asked. A voice suddenly spoke from all around them.

"I can give you that answer."

"Who are you?" Zeus yelled. A boy suddenly appeared from the shadows. Chiron gasped as we recognized him as the boy that Percy first rescued, the one called Noah Corrigan. "Noah, what are you doing here?" Chiron asked him.

"Because I followed Percy when he left camp."

"How did you know that Percy was going to leave?" asked Poseidon.

"Because my father told me." Noah replied.

"And who is that? A god, most likely?" Chiron said. The teenager's eyes burned black before he waved his hand.

Suddenly, Olympus was filled with demigods, both Greek and Roman. Much confusion was caused by this mass teleport, but Noah flew up into the air and shouted until everyone quieted down.

"Today, I have brought you all here to talk about our missing hero Percy Jackson." Another round of talking went up at that. Noah swiftly silenced all of them. "Percy left camp because apparently he was betrayed by the ones he loved." Noah said, shooting a look at Camp Half-Blood.

"Why would you care about Percy? He's a jerk!" one person yelled from the Greek crowd. While the Romans exclaimed in outrage, Noah swooped down and grabbed the guy who said that. It was Lucas.

"Demon, your time is up. Will you confess or do I have to send you to my father the hard way?" Noah asked him, deadly calm.

"I'm not a demon!" Lucas protested. "I'm Lucas Smith, son of Poseidon!" Noah shrugged. "It's your funeral." He then summoned a portal before throwing Lucas straight into it. He disappeared, and everyone could hear screams before it closed.

"What did you do to him?" Athena asked.

"Tossed him into the void. My father will like that. The most evil and twisted souls give the most energy." the teenager replied, grinning evilly.

"The void?" Athena said, shocked. She thought about something for a moment. "If your father gains energy from the void, then your father is… Chaos." she realized.

"Yep. Dad sent me here to make sure everyone went as planned as the Fates intended." Noah replied.

"And what was that?" asked Apollo.

"To allow the man you called Lucas do his work before I destroyed him."

"But Percy left!" Poseidon protested. "Why did you need him to leave?"

"Because of another threat that is coming. I cannot tell you, but just be ready." Noah turned to the demigods of Camp Half-Blood.

"Do you realize what you have done? You ousted your hero. Watch what you did to Percy Jackson." Noah pulled out a drachma and conjured a rainbow. He tossed the drachma into the rainbow and said, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show them the truth through my own eyes." The rainbow started to project images, showing everyone what Lucas had done to Percy.

After the images ended, many were crying at what they had done to their hero while the people who didn't betray him looked mad at what the others had done to their beloved friend. Noah started to pace around the room.

"So, the Romans didn't betray Percy of course. Same with the Hunters. Jason and Piper were at college. Leo went to save Calypso. Nico was in the Underworld. Rachel was at that academy. Grover and Juniper were in Arizona doing some nature work. That's pretty much it. Percy was just betrayed by the people at camp. If you want to get out of this third war alive, you need Percy. The Fates decreed that it is unsure that Percy would return or not. So, good luck to you. I must be off. I'm going to watch how Percy will proceed after these events." Noah proceeded to leave, but Poseidon yelled,

"Wait! Tell me where he is!"

Noah turned around. "I cannot. It would mess with what the Fates decreed, so don't bother to try and look for him either. I can at least try to help him out, maybe nudge him into trying to help out. But his fatal flaw might stop him from doing it. People that are loyal must be loyal to people who deserve that loyalty. After this betrayal, I'm not sure what he will do. Let me ask you one question. Why would one help one who betrayed them after all they had done for them?" With that, the son of Chaos teleported out of Olympus, leaving many demigods and gods to ponder his final question.

 **Well, Percy has disappeared into a temple of Athena. I wonder where that is? Find out in Chapter 3! - Steven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I would have posted this chapter yesterday, but one, the website logged me out and I derped and forgot my password, and two, well it was like 11 so I had to go sleep. Anyways, just saying I think this book will do well, especially because I like the idea, which I might have gotten from another fanfic subconsciously. I can't remember the name, but no copyright right? I did shoutout the thing after all. Hopefully you will like this chapter, because I went all out on this huge emotional rampage. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! - Steven**

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Returns**

Percy Jackson woke up the next day in his makeshift shelter that was the temple ruin. He had been camping out there for the past few days, managing the food and water he took from the last camp dinner he ever had. But it was starting to run out, which meant that he might have to either head into the city for supplies or he would have to scrounge the forest for food and perhaps a clean river. He did have a special solar-powered cellphone specially designed by Leo that wouldn't bring monsters running and a little money, but it wouldn't last. The young teenager pulled out his phone and stared at it. Leo had been a good friend, and he hadn't betrayed him because he wasn't even there. As he stared at the phone, he remembered that his mother and stepfather didn't even know that he was kicked out of camp, or rather he saw himself out. He also hoped that Chiron got his last words. After all, he was a good man, (or centaur, take a pick) and he would understand.

Percy turned on his phone and decided to call his mother. He went through his speed dial and called her. Since she didn't pick up, he instead left a message. "Hello mom." he said. "I was just calling to, well, tell you something. First off, this phone is monster-proof so it's fine. Second, well, I had some… problems with camp, so I left… temporarily of course." the teenager added hastily. "I don't need any help, I just need to get away for awhile. I won't be coming back home either. This little… problem of my has to be solved on my own. Don't worry, I'll be safe Mom. I… I love you." he finally said before the message ended, his voice choking with emotion. As the message cut off, Percy got up and turned to the cliff. The sea kept crashing away at the bottom of the cliff, taking off small chunks of it every once in a while. Percy sighed as he stared farther out. "Dad, if you hear me, tell me one thing. Why do the Fates do this to me?" He waited a few moments before he turned around and left for the woods.

But as he walked away from his shelter for the past few days, he heard a sound to his right. It sounded like shouting, monsters and fighting to his ears. Percy uncapped Riptide before he turned and ran towards the noises, trying to locate where they were coming from so that he could help out, but he didn't have to because they came to him instead. They bursted out of the forest, a group of perhaps ten or so. Usually, Percy would have just jumped in and sliced down the enemies, but like how he was puzzled by Lucas so long ago, he was also confused at what happened, but instead he was shocked, because he was staring at his fallen friends. There was Zoe and Bianca, who were jumping back and shooting down the monsters with their bows. Lee and Michael were with them as well. Castor and Beckendorf were in the front chopping down any monsters that got too close for comfort, and Ethan and Luke were doing the same. Silena was using her charmspeak to confuse the monsters before stabbing them with a dagger. The young teenager just stood there shocked, his sword hanging limply by his side as he stared at all of his former resurrected friends.

As he did that though, Lee noticed him in the background and shouted, "Hey Percy, help us out here! You can explain later why the heck you're here!" That snapped Percy out of his trance, which made him owe realize the situation. He quickly jumped into the battle, slicing down all his enemies. As he did though, he noticed something. He had never seen these monsters before. There were the usual hellhounds, but there were many demons as well, and Percy didn't recognize any of them. It was troubling, but they were still easy to get rid of. Soon the entire horde was defeated, with some survivors fleeing the scene of the crime. Everyone was a bit tired from the battle, so they all gathered on the steps of the ruined temple for a little meeting.

"How are you all here?" Percy asked.

"We escaped when the Doors of Death opened." Beckendorf explained. "We heard about it from some rumors when we were in Elysium."

"We wanted to try our luck, especially since we wanted to help out in the war." Luke continued.

Percy nodded in approval.

"You guys did good, traveling through Tartarus. I guess me and Annabeth aren't the only ones anymore."

"Yeah, we heard something about that." Ethan replied. "But besides that and what we haven't caught up on, we can talk about that later. The twenty million peso question though, what the heck are you doing hear? Shouldn't you be back at camp?" Everyone else nodded in confirmation that they approved of the question. The young teenager winced visibly at that, being reminded of his heartbreak at camp, although he didn't blame Ethan and the rest of his friends. It was a valid question.

"That might take awhile to explain, but it's hard to say as well. I'm sorry if I'm slow talking about what happened, but it still is fresh in my mind and it was a hard time for me. You see, one day at camp two demigods were found running to the borders one after the other. The first one was just confused about what was going on, but the second one, well, he was a problem. For starters, he was my- WATCH OUT!"

Percy quickly jumped upwards and slashed an arrow out of the sky that had been heading straight for Bianca before a metal spear came right after it, piercing him straight through the heart. Percy fell to his knees shocked as another spear flew through the sky and buried itself in the middle of his chest before his friends came to their senses. As Michael and Lee dragged Percy away behind the pillars as cover, Zoe and Bianca sniped down the demon that had hit Percy using the general direction from where the spear came from. A scream could be heard from the forest after one shot from Zoe.

"We're gonna scout the forest for any more demons!" Beckendorf yelled at Lee.

"That's fine! We got Percy fine right here." he shouted back, although he sounded a bit nervous. Percy could feel the cold metal being slowly pulled out of his body as Michael took out the spears from his chest. Once he did, blood started to pour out from the two holes from them. Lee bandaged them up while Michael poured some nectar onto the wounds.

Even with all this, Percy felt like he was slipping away from the world of the living as his vision started to get blurry. "Hey, come on, stay with me here." Lee told him, sounding quite shaken. As his wounded chest went up and down trying to breathe, he tried to say something to him but the words were too garbled to understand. He stared off into the sunset as his breathing started to slow, his chest rising and falling slower.

"No Percy, come on pull through this!" Michael begged. The others came back running, skidding to a halt when they saw their friend's bleeding wounds from his selfless sacrifice. They bended over him, trying to get him to stay alive, but the faces and voices blurred together as he slipped off into the realm of the dead before a loud shout woke him again.

He opened his eyes to see Beckendorf had been the one who shouted, and he was leaning even closer to him. "Come on, don't die to some stupid spear. You're Percy Jackson aren't you? Get up!" Percy grinned slightly at that before he coughed up a little blood while trying to sit up. Silena slapped him.

"Don't say things like that! You're making it worse!" she berated.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"No." the dying teenager managed to croak out. "It's fine. But… I'm sorry. I can't carry on any longer. By now, I guess death could be a blessing." He laid down again on the stone floor as the stars came out. He stared at them, and in the haunting shadow of death he now finally understood Pan's lifelong mission and what Grover had said all those years ago. As he slipped off towards the end he managed to say his last words. "I'm sorry it couldn't come from me, but if you want the truth of what happened, ask Nico once he finds me." The greatest hero who ever lived drew one final long breath before falling still, surrounded by friends he loved as he embraced death as an equal.

 **Line Break (I did good right?)**

As Percy's friends shed tears over the death of their fallen hero, what was unknown was that a boy was watching overhead from the shadow of a tree. If someone had seen him, they would see that his eyes shone brightly in the night with a few tears as well, watching how the life of one great demigod had been reduced to nothing from a simple demon. His amplified hearing had allowed him to hear the young demigod's last words, which made him sad that he wouldn't have his wish if his words were true. "I am truly sorry Percy Jackson." he said. "But your journey to death will have to be delayed." After he said that however, a sudden flash of light behind the weeping demigods caught his eye. He at first thought of it as a trick of the moonlight, but another quick look showed it to be real.

One ghostly figure was standing behind the demigods, looking down at the dead hero sorrowfully. He seemed familiar. Then one by one, three more appeared, all watching the procession go on. That's when the truth hit the boy hard. "No." he muttered. "No one has ever received that honor in hundreds of years. Not even Father knows when and how it's gifted." But there was the proof, right in front of him! "There could have at least been only the first one." he continued. "But they came as well. If I am right… Percy Jackson, you are indeed a very righteous soul. I wish you the best of luck." With that, the boy gave a blessing to the hero's soul before wrapping himself in his black cloak and vanishing into thin air, with ravens flying away from where he stood.

 **So, did I stay true to my word? Did I do good? Anyways, please answer my poll on my profile. Also, there were some references in this chapter, (3) so can you find them? If you're a Percy Jackson fan, you would know one, more specifically HOO. If you read all my fanfics you would know another one. The third one is up to you, but I will give you the hint that the book series is about dragons. (I do like my dragons after all, especially since my name is DragonFire5218) Anyways, bye! - Steven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huh, this chapter was shorter than I thought it would be. Anyways, sorry for the wait. This story has a lot of potential so I hope everyone enjoys! I do have to say though that I have put two books on hiatus. Look for that in the summaries. Thanks! - Steven**

 **Chapter 4: Understanding the World**

Percy Jackson woke up suddenly in what seemed like the sky, since everything around him was white, but that wasn't right. He really didn't know where he was exactly. He sat up and got a better look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in just a simple white room, but when he stood up, he felt light, like he was just a feather in the breeze. He felt like he was… dead. "That is because you are dead." a voice said from behind him.

The young demigod whipped around with Riptide in his hand ready to be uncapped, but what he found made him hesitate. The boy behind him seemed his age, and non-threatening. Percy lowered his guard slightly, but he kept his pen in hand. "Who are you?" he asked the boy. The boy had been averting his gaze from him so far, but when he looked at him, he seemed quite familiar to Percy.

"Why, I'm your namesake Perseus Jackson." he replied. The young teenager pondered about that statement for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened.

"You're the Perseus?" he asked. "But aren't you dead? And why do you look so young?" Perseus sighed.

"I am dead. I am just a ghost now."

Percy looked closer and noticed that he could see through Perseus. He looked at himself, preparing for the worst, but he seemed fine. His body wasn't see through.

"You were on the brink of death, but our blessing saved you." Perseus continued.

"Wait, our blessing?" Perseus asked. "Also, what is the blessing?" He was absolutely confuzzled at what the heck was going on.

"Why, it's the Hero's Blessing." Perseus said. "And the others are here." As he said that, three more ghosts materialized seemingly out of thin air. All of them were guys as well. The first one seemed around the same age as Perseus and himself as well.

The next one was older, but he seemed like a very well seasoned fighter in battle. He was also wearing a helmet with a feather on top. He also seemed familiar to Percy. The last guy was also much older than both Percy and Perseus, and also much older than the other two. Something about him seemed familiar to him as well, but he couldn't place it. The youngest of three finally said something that shocked Percy, because he said,

"So, I finally get to meet my legendary brother."

"So who are you?" Percy asked him. He smiled at me.

"Why, I'm a son of Poseidon too." he told me. "And as you have already done twice, I killed the Minotaur."

"Theseus." Percy suddenly realized. He then turned to the man with the helmet. "I see what's going on now. You're Achilles." The man nodded.

"I'm surprised you forgot about me after that River Styx swim you took so many years ago. Shedding the blessing must have been a large burden."

The young teenager nodded at that before he turned to the last person. He racked his brain for who he could be. He then realized something. He looked a lot like Athena and Annabeth.

"Then you're Odysseus." Percy finished.

"Indeed I am." he replied. "You have done well on those adventures of yours. You're quite a legend."

"Thanks for that." Percy responded. "But why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to be just be happy in Elysium or something? How did you even get out to watch me? Why are you even interested in me? Am I-" Theseus raised his hand to stop Percy. He could understand why he was acting like this. After all, it was quite confusing on what was going on. If he had been in his position, he would have been confused as well.

"All will be told in due time, but please, listen to us first." he told him. Percy nodded at them , still confused but ready to hear what these legendary demigods had to say.

"We have been watching you ever since you killed that Fury all those years ago." Theseus continued. "You truly have a righteous soul. We haven't never seen such loyalty in centuries."

"Uh, thanks I guess." Percy said. "But what is this Hero's Blessing?"

"It is a special blessing that is given out by the best heroes of the ages, which are also dead." Theseus replied. "But we haven't given it out in a while. When was the last time we did that? I forget." This question was sent towards Achilles, Perseus and Odysseus.

"I can't remember." Perseus told him, and Achilles and Odysseus agreed.

"Well, back on track." Theseus continued. "The Hero's Blessing pretty much gives you more speed, strength and some other stuff. It's similar to the River Styx, but I would say that it's better. No offense Achilles." Said person shrugged.

"None taken. Besides, the blessing is painless. It is better."

"Can we go back to the conservation?" Odysseus asked. "I think that Percy would agree as well." He looked pointedly at him, and he nodded as well. He definitely did want to know more.

"Okay, god. Spoken like a child of Athena." Perseus said.

"Well then Theseus, can I take charge?"

"Go right on ahead." Theseus replied.

"Well then, answering your question from before, you are on the brink of death, but we can bring you back to life, especially with the Hero's Blessing. We gave you the blessing because something is coming, much stronger than all the enemies from the first two wars combined."

"What's coming?" Percy asked Perseus. "You would know. After all, you ventured through him yourself. I would not dare speak his name, but I can say that he is the pit." Percy's eyes widened.

"So it's him?" he asked, shocked. "Tar- sorry." Perseus nodded gravely.

"Yes. It is him. And he is more bloodthirsty than ever."

"So, I have to fight him. There's a third prophecy right?" Percy asked.

"Most likely. I will also say that you will have to be off the radar for a while. Build a grand camp at those ruins where I became a legend, and recruit demigods to your side. Train them, and then one day you can head off to Olympus to save the day." Perseus told him. "Wait, Athena's temple where you became a legend?" Percy asked.

"Then that's where… Medusa first lived. Until you killed her."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Just promise all four of us that you will do this and save Olympus. After all, some are good but others are not, but the pit is no better."

"I will." the young demigod replied. Perseus smiled. "Good." The four of them then started to fade away.

"We will be with you every step of the way. We will show ourselves to the others in time. Good luck, and godspeed Percy Jackson." With that, they disappeared as the room crashed around him.

 **Line Break**

Percy woke up with a sudden gasp back at the ruins of the Athena temple. A few seconds later, he was suddenly surrounded by his friends, all of them shouting that he was alive. They eventually calmed down after a while, which allowed Beckendorf to step in and say, "If you pull something like that ever again, then I'll personally kill you, then I'll let everyone else have a turn." The resurrected demigod ran his hand through his hair.

"Nice to be back." he said.

"How are you still alive? Your heart stopped for the entire night!" Michael exclaimed. "Guess it was a miracle." Percy replied.

"Definitely not." Lee told him. "What's the real story?" Everyone looked at him. Percy sighed before standing up with a bit of difficulty. He walked out into the rising sun and looked around at the forest encircling them all. He then turned to the temple. He could envision it, how it would look. "The Camp of Heroes." he thought. "Good enough."

"Uh Percy, is there anything you need?" Silena asked him.

"Yes. Yes I do." he replied. "Can you stay here with me, because I might be here for a while." Everyone nodded at that. "Good." he said. He turned around sideways to glance at them all, and everyone noticed the fire burning in his eyes. Something did truly happen while he was dead. Everyone also noticed some strange silhouettes beside Percy, but they couldn't quite make out who or what they were or even how many there were. "I'll tell you everything in due time. But before that, we have a mission to complete." Percy continued. "And that is?" Luke asked, not wanting to be left in the dark. Everyone leaned in slightly in the anticipation of the moment.

"For the Camp of Heroes to be born." Percy finally told them. "Who's ready to build?"

 **So, I know that the names are most likely very original and boring, but I don't have anything else. I'll let my writing do the work. Child of the Moon is up next and I just realized something. We need a new girlfriend for Percy since Annabeth did betray him after all. I'm going to say he can't get over it. Since I already have one poll and I can't have another, tell in me a review please. Whatever you want, I'll see what I like. Also, if you back it up I might be more inclined o choose your suggestion! Remember that, answer my poll on my profile and on your reviews, and thanks everyone! - Steven**


	5. Chapter 5

****Well, finally the chapter isn't short. It could still be filler though. Anyways, there is a schedule now! Here it is!****

Phoenix Light

First Quarter Quell

Child of the Moon

Power's Grasp

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Jack Edition

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 ** **So, that should work out. Thanks! - Steven****

 **Chapter 5: The Camp of Heroes**

 **A year later…**

Percy Jackson stared out into the sun from the edge of a cliff, his cliff technically. After all, being the founder of The Camp of Heroes would make the camp inherently his and all the land it was built on, and the cliff counted for that. As he looked out over the ocean, he remembered what had happened so long ago. He closed his eyes and pictured the moments. Everything, right down to the last detail of his camp he could remember.

It only took half a year, and on that day along with his friends both alive and dead they officially proclaimed that the camp was completed. He had immediately shown his friends that he had some dead ones helping him out, and everyone was fine with it. They were all friendly with one another, each one of them becoming friends with each other and with himself of course. "Hey Percy, get over here and teach some swordplay!" Luke called out, snapping the leader out of the past and into the present.

He turned around to see Luke with a couple of demigods waving him over. Percy sighed before he walked over.

"Is it really my shift now?" he asked.

"Yes." Luke said, exasperated. "Suck it up and just do it. My break is ticking away." With that he walked away and Percy was left with a small group of demigods waiting for sword training. I pulled out Riptide and prepared to show off some moves when Perseus materialized right beside me, surprising the demigods in front of me.

"You have things on your mind no?" he asked him. "I'll teach them."

"Thanks." I told him. With that I left as well, thoughtful. I decided to head off to find my friends.

Percy found them all minus Perseus at the dining pavilion in the middle of the camp, chatting and eating, except my dead ghost friends of course.

"Hey Percy, did someone bail you out again?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Perseus." Percy replied. Michael shook his head.

"You should do some work. Don't let people take the fall for you."

"I do!" said person protested.

"Anyways, Perseus wanted to let me think about some things."

"And what kind of things does the great Percy Jackson need to think about?" Michael continued. Everyone nodded, wanting to know what he was thinking about.

"Well… I was thinking about when the prophecy will come to pass." Percy relented. Everyone went quiet at the mention of the dreaded third prophecy.

"Yeah, when would that be happening?" asked Silena.

"Perhaps the prophecy has already been told by Rachel." Beckendorf put in.

"It's possible. We've been cut off from the world of the gods for a while now."

"Then someday we'll have to go back." Ethan said grimly, for his sake but more for one specific person.. Everyone turned to Percy, who would easily be the one person with the most painful memories of his late home.

He sighed before he said, "That goes without saying. Someday we'll go back, but not until we have reached our peak of power."

"Taking from Percy here, that goes without saying." a voice suddenly said. Everyone turned around to see that Perseus came back from training the demigods Percy was supposed to train.

"So, you sent them off to do something else?" Lee smirked, along with Michael.

"Yeah, I told them to just have some free time." Perseus replied. "Besides, from what I heard we have more pressing issues to talk about." Percy nodded at that.

"Most likely." he said and everyone else seemed to agree.

"We were talking about the third prophecy." Achilles told Perseus.

"Percy was thinking about when the prophecy would come to pass." Odysseus added. Perseus nodded sagely.

"I knew you had something on your mind. I didn't know it was that important though."

"Oh really?" asked Theseus.

"Yes." Perseus protested. "Let's just continue whatever you guys were talking about." Before anyone could continue said conversation, Percy stood up and walked back towards the cliff, followed closely by his friends. He walked back to the edge of the cliff and stared out into the sun, now setting.

"Fate is a fickle mistress, or mistresses." Percy corrected. "It was fated a long time ago that I would come back for a third round most likely." Everyone was silent. "Once we're ready, we'll go back. Maybe once we're done, we can come back. I don't think I can stay and suffer the memories." Everyone still stayed silent to listen to what Percy had on his mind. "Well, let's just train. We'll go back in a few months and help out." Percy turned around. "Everyone good with that?" All of Percy's friends nodded, and Percy nodded as well. "Good." he said. "Then let's do this."

The time for you to return might be much sooner than you think." a voice suddenly called out. Percy immediately whipped out his sword.

"Who is it?!" he yelled.

He ran through his camp trying to pinpoint the voice, but he couldn't. Many of the campers noticed this erratic behaviour from their normally calm, placid and quiet leader, which prompted them to follow along. Eventually everyone had joined the hunt, and Percy led them all out of the entrance of the camp and into the clearing in front of it.

"Show yourself you coward!" Percy yelled.

"Hey, calm down." Bianca said soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah Perce, calm down." Beckendorf added.

"You should listen to your friends. They were the only things that stopped your unraveling." the voice continued. Suddenly, Percy saw movement right in front of him.

He saw a young boy in his teenage years, his back against a tree with his arms and legs crossed. He was wearing a black bomber jacket with a black cloak and jeans. His face was covered in shadows so he couldn't see who he was. He stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the setting sun, and Percy couldn't believe who it was.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked hesitantly. The boy grinned.

"You never knew my true identity no? It seems that we have a lot to talk about." His eyes suddenly burned black. "It's time for you to truly begin training Perseus Jackson, because the time to return is coming."

 **Line Break**

It had been so long since Perseus Jackson ran away, and with the realization that they had betrayed their hero, the camp went into denial. No one was cheerful anymore. Chiron clopped around the camp everyday watching his subdued campers. They were never the same. He sighed as he watched everyone do everything with no emotion. He watched the Apollo cabin shoot arrows like always, getting bullseyes, but they did it blank expressions and they did it with perfect but lackluster results. The Demeter cabin was the same, farming and tending the plants but they did it just like the Apollo cabin. The swordfighting arena was filled with the quiet clangs of metal against metal, sword against sword, but if you watched the battles, they didn't care.

Chiron suddenly realized that he had walked in front of the Poseidon cabin. He decided to have another look at the late hero's cabin. He walked in, ducking and barely missing the doorframe. Once he got in, he took in the dust and the emptiness of the place. No one came in here anymore. It served as a reminder of what they had lost. He suddenly then saw it. A glint of light. It was coming from a piece of paper that had Celestial bronze ink scrawled all over it in the shape of a letter. The centaur picked up the letter tentatively, and realized that it was Percy's last words before he vanished that one night. He read it to himself in the quiet and dark cabin of said hero.

 _Dear Chiron,_

 _I'm sorry, but I can't live in this torturous place anymore. I don't know what happen, but I know that fate is a fickle thing, and I think you would agree. Once Lucas Smith entered this camp, he intended to make my life as miserable as possible. I don't even know how he did it, but now everyone hates me except for you and some others I suppose. He has destroyed everything I love and made it his, and I can't stand it anymore. Perhaps someday I will be able to come back, but I honestly don't know if I will be able to. If you were my mentor and you truly care, please, don't try to find me. I need some time alone. I'll come back if I want to in my own time. Also, please tell anyone who still cares for me that I love them, and that someday I'll try and come back to see them again, and that includes you. Thank you for everything you have done._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Perseus Jackson_

Once Chiron finished the letter, it left him teary-eyed. He never really knew how much the betrayal had hurt his student, and that pained him because he had just stood by and let it happen. At first he had thought that it had been just a one-time thing, but it had blown up to much greater proportions. Even if fate had decree it, a third war was on the rise and they would need their greatest hero to help them win. The third Great Prophecy hadn't come to pass just yet, but it would definitely come eventually. Chiron stood there, holding the letter tightly before he walked out of the cabin and looked up to the sky. "Please, let Percy Jackson come back and save us all." he prayed.

 ** **Well, you should know the identity of the boy in the shadows. Also, please answer the poll on my profile. On top of that, here are the results of who Percy will love again! (This poll will be up for a few more chapters, so cast your vote quickly!)****

 ** **Artemis - 2****

 ** **Zoe - 2****

 ** **Bianca - 2****

 ** **Really Complicated Annabeth Storyline (Not really) - 1****

 ** **Honestly, and no offense to any people who like Annabeth and Percy, but I feel like it makes sense, but if enough votes are cast for it then I might have to roll with it for you guys. Also, I probably wouldn't do Silena because I did revive Beckendorf after all. But as I said above, if enough votes are cast for it then I'll do it for you. Anyways, please vote for this poll and the poll on my profile. Thanks everyone for making this my third best fanfic! - Steven****

 ** **P.S Let's make this fanfic at least #2 and eventually #1!****

 ** **P.P.S Sorry for the extremely long author's note that I'm making longer right now lol. Well, RIP me. Bye!****


	6. Chapter 6

****So, short and maybe filler. IDK. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and here are the scores of who is Percy's new girlfriend!****

 ** **Artemis - 4****

 ** **Zoe - 4****

 ** **Bianca - 3****

 ** **Silena - 1****

 ** **Extremely Complicated Annabeth Storyline (Not Really) - 1****

 ** **Anyways, I'll give the poll maybe one or two more chapters, so hurry up and vote for your favourite ship! We'll see which ship floats and which ship sinks by the end of all of this chaos! (I love my metaphors, I really do.) Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! - Steven****

 **Chapter 6: A Hero's Return**

"Who is this guy?" Beckendorf asked. "I've never seen this particular person." More and more demigods were gathering around the new presence in the camp they called home. Noah smirked before bowing.

"Noah Corrigan, son of Chaos at your service." Many gasped at that revelation.

"You were a son of Chaos this entire time?" Percy asked. Noah nodded.

"Yes. I have been watching you for the past year, and I got to say… you have come far Hero of Olympus." Percy took a step back from Noah.

"Don't call me that." he spat. "I'm no longer their precious hero, especially after what Camp Half-Blood did to me." His sea-green eyes glowed angrily with power. Over the past year, Percy had practiced for many long hours to master his water powers, and he succeeded.

If you were around him many years, you could probably see from his looks that Percy Jackson was a natural born leader, even if he never tried to be. But now, you could feel it, his aura rolling off of his body in waves. But Noah was also doing the same, and it seems that they were tied if you had concentrated hard enough. They both stared each other down in utter silence as their spectators watched for a while. Everyone either stared or watched in silence for a few more seconds until Noah sighed and turned away.

"You've become stronger." he said. "With the Hero's Blessing on top of that, you have exceeded the powers of any other demigod, alive or dead." Percy crossed his arms as he stared at the heir to the throne of the universe.

"Get to the point Noah, or whatever your name is. What's going on? What do you mean by me having to go back sooner than I think?" Noah raised his hands in surrender.

"Chill man. Just let me explain."

"Then go on ahead." Percy replied.

"There's a third Great Prophecy, and the camps and gods need your help to complete it." Noah said bluntly. Percy just stood there in silence for a few moments before he surprisingly said,

"Seriously?" in a quiet and calm voice, which was the exact opposite of what Noah thought Percy would have done.

"I'm quite surprised at how you are taking this." Noah decided to say. Percy's head was lowered, but even that didn't help hide the small and humorless smile that graced his lips. "It's just funny. No matter what, I can't ever get peace for long no? I kept getting myself pulled back into these damned prophecies no matter what I did to crawl out of them." he said quietly. Everyone was silent as they listened to the fallen hero of Olympus lament his losses. "Now they want me to come back for a third round, especially after what camp did to me? Why should I help? I can just leave them all to rot if I wished. This camp can live on its own." Percy said.

Noah sighed. "Reconsider Percy, at least for all who didn't turn their backs on you. What about Camp Jupiter, the gods, Nico, Thalia, your father, your mother and your stepdad? They don't deserve this fate, and neither do you or anyone else. If you won't do it for Camp Half-Blood, do it for them." Percy just stood there in silence once more, before he quietly said,

"Leave this camp." Noah tried to say something, but Percy pointed his sword at his neck and shouted, "Leave now!" Noah backed away from the son of Poseidon as Beckendorf and Michael were holding him back, trying to reel him in as Theseus tried to reason with him. Noah backed away from the spectacle.

"If anything, please think about it. The world needs their greatest hero back Percy Jackson. Please, come back." Noah said sadly before he walked backwards into shadows and disappeared. Beckendorf and Michael let go of Percy and stumbled a bit before he just stared at the spot where Noah had disappeared, silent yet again.

"Percy, maybe we should listen to him. He's the son of a primordial." Lee suggested.

"Yeah, that is true. Besides, he was right Percy. Not everyone was against you." Bianca said gently. "We're with you, and my brother was with you, and everyone else at Camp Jupiter, and everyone else. Do it for them." Percy was still silent. Finally, he said,

"Leave. I want some time to think." Immediately his old friends jumped into action and pushed everyone away from Percy, and eventually the leader was alone. He just stood there, until he walked away from the edge of the forest towards the cliff. He looked out over the waters, thoughtful. He sighed as he looked at the sun, remembering everything he had done after all these years.

"Maybe someday I can get some peace, but I guess it's my time yet again to fight. Someday." he muttered to himself. He turned around and walked back to his camp, taking in the entire place. It had been built well, and it was a good place for demigods, just like Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. He reached the dining pavilion, where everyone else was waiting, talking to each other as Percy's friends tried to quiet them.

However that was not needed as once Percy walked in everyone became silent, eager to hear what the Hero of Olympus had to say. "What is it Percy?" Beckendorf asked him. The son of Poseidon looked at all of the demigods who called his camp home.

"We're going to leave, so pack your bags. I'll give you guys a few days."

"Wait, where are we going?" one demigod called from the crowd. Percy's eyes suddenly glowed with a burst of power.

"Why, isn't it obvious? Camp Half-Blood of course. It's high time that I return and revisit my old home. Let's complete this third Great Prophecy."

 **Welp, much silence. Anyways, please give your opinion on Percy's new girlfriend! Let's get this fanfic more views so that it's #1! (I want a balance between everything. That's how I look at it.) Bye everyone! - Steven**


	7. Chapter 7

**After post: Now what the hell happened? Nothing saved. Dammit. I'm fixing it guys, don't worry.**

 **I'm a horrible fanfic writer guys. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. If you want to know why I've been gone for so long, then let me weave you a tale...**

 **To xxxthaliaannabethgracexxx: (Runs away) (Darkness chases) Geez, stop this! I need to finish the next chapter! Cut me some slack! I'll consider it alright! (Darkness dissipates slightly) Thank you. I'll consider it. But Annabeth will most likely not be Percy's girlfriend again. I'll see if he forgives everyone for not. (Darkness returns) Hey, stop! I said I'll consider it! (Darkness disappears) Damn you kids, going so far to get your favourite ships.**

 **In all seriousness though, I'm sorry. I'll try to get back on top of things, I promise. Signing off, Steven**

 **Chapter 7: Trip To The Past**

Over the past few days, the campers of Percy's camp had been packing up for a long trip back to a place that their leader once called home. If you had been one of those campers who had found this place on accident and lived there for some time hearing the stories of the former Hero of Olympus, then you would have probably have been excited to see the camp for Greek demigods. That was what was going on as the campers were talking with one another in hushed tones, thinking about what the Greek camp looked like and how it was compared to their own home. However, one group of certain friends along with four ghosts had mostly different thoughts. The four legendary heroes had of course never had seen Camp Half-Blood obviously, heck they didn't even live in this time period. They had missed centuries of the evolution of this world. For the most part they were intrigued by this new world that they now lived in.

All the demigods that had escaped death through the Doors of Death wanted to see the camp after being away for so long. Percy had talked about camp, a bit reluctantly to his old friends, and many other stories about the Second Giant War. However, of course they were all reluctant about going back even to fulfill this third prophecy because of what happened to Percy. On top of that, some of them were not really too big of a hot topic for what happened in the Second Titan War, so Percy promised that he would make sure nothing would happen to them. However, everyone definitely knew for a fact that the most reluctant person to go back to Olympus and Camp Half-Blood would obviously be Percy. After all, he was betrayed by the ones he loved and protected. Many were pretty apprehensive about what would ensue once they left and headed for their sister camp.

At that moment as everyone packed up their bags for the long road trip and double checking if they missed anything, Percy, four dead heroes and his closest friends were all sitting together at the head table in the dining pavilion. Percy seemed to be lost in thought and memories while the rest of the people at that table were having casual conversations with one another, every once in a while glancing at the son of Poseidon seemingly worried for his very wellbeing. Eventually Michael took the liberty to find out the condition of their friend. "Hey Perce, you good over there?" he asked. That question broke Percy Jackson out of his stupor.

"Yeah, just thinking. And… well remembering the past and all the good times." he admitted. Everyone at the table grimaced at that.

"You know, we're here with you no matter what. Right guys?" Beckendorf asked as everyone nodded in agreement. "You see, we got your back. You'll be fine." Percy looked around gratefully at his friends, old and new before saying,

"Thanks. I needed something like that." Lee grinned.

"No problem. Besides, without us you would be pretty lost." Percy glared at Lee who was laughing along with everyone else, but Lee quickly stopped when Percy stood up before striding over to him with a murderous expression on his face. Lee quickly backed away from Percy. "Hey Perce, I didn't mean anything by it, ok? We're good, right?" he asked. Percy didn't answer, so as he closed in and Lee got even more nervous, everyone else was watching in anticipation. Luckily however for Lee, once Percy got right up next to him, he just burst out into laughter. A few seconds later everyone else joined in, with Lee looking confused.

"You should have seen your expression." Percy managed to get out. "Priceless." Everyone kept laughing while Lee tried to look as dignified as possible, but failed. He glared at Percy in indignation, and that just made him laugh harder. Luckily for Lee, he was saved from even more embarrassment when a small group of demigods, consisting of two boys and a girl at the age of 14 or 15 came.

"Everyone's ready to go when you say the word!" one of the boys told Percy.

"Thanks Daniel." he called back. You see, these three demigods were some of the many demigods that lived here, and Percy had taken a liking to them while he had lived here. They were Daniel and Alyssa Mills, twin children of Hecate and David White, a son of Hades. The three just had grown on the teenage demigod. The twins were pretty lively, and everyone would say that it was good for Percy, as a demigod with darker thoughts ever since he left. However, David, like any other son of Hades, and as Percy sadly pinpointed, as he acted like a certain son of Hades in a different time, was very quiet. He almost never said anything. He just stayed by his only friends's side.

Lee looked gratefully at the three for appearing, but Alyssa noticed this and gave him a devious grin before saying, "We heard you chewing out Lee when we came here, so we're just gonna leave you to it then." before they left, with Lee turning pale at the announcement. I grinned darkly at their antics before I cleared my throat and Lee turned around to look at me, only to see my grin and pale even further.

"Now... where were we?" I asked him.

"Hey, we're good right Perce? Stop doing this to me okay?" Lee pleaded. I just started laughing again.

"Come on Lee, give me some slack. You were the last guy on my hit list. I've now done this to all of you now. Anyways, let's just get everyone ready to leave. Noah's coming soon. Let's go."

 **Line Break**

Percy stood watching over the demigods of this camp as everyone talked with each other excitedly to see their sister camp. The rest of his closest friends, old and new including Daniel, Alyssa and David were with him as well, watching over them as well. "Where is Noah? Shouldn't he be here by now? It's been quite long since he said he would come." Silena questioned.

"He said that his father had business he needed to finish up. He might have been caught up in something, and probably something big as well. He's the son of the freaking creator of the universe for gods sake." Percy said. "Be patient." Percy had called for the son of Chaos once he had changed his mind. In return, Noah had caught him up on what had been going on with his absence. Lucas had not actually been his brother, something which he was quite grateful for. He also took great pleasure in the fact that he was now in the Void facing unimaginable horrors. Noah had made sure of it. It definitely helped Percy of his condition since he had left.

The demigods didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later Noah arrived. A portal appeared out of thin air and he stepped out. He was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing that day when the two truly met. He looked at the assembled demigods before he suddenly vanished and reappeared right next to Percy. "So, seems like you're all ready to leave right?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"We are." he replied. Noah nodded.

"Okay then. However, we're going to Olympus, not camp." Percy was confused by that. "Why?" he asked.

"The demigods from both camps are discussing battle plans with the Olympians right now. After all, there's a third Great Prophecy on the rise. They need to be prepared for anything."

"Have there been any attacks then?" Percy asked. "Not too major, but yes attack numbers have grown, but nothing really big to be questioned." Noah assured the son of Poseidon. "Let's go make our entrance shall we?" He snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared.

 **Line Break**

With the meeting underway, Annabeth Chase took the time to analyze all of her surroundings. After the disappearance of Olympus's greatest hero, Camp Half-Blood had suffered greatly. Jeers and insults were heard from all who had stuck by Percy's side. Even the gods themselves loathed their own children because of them betraying their saviour. Even though it wasn't exactly their fault, Lucas had indeed made their darkest thoughts about the son of Poseidon surface, and they vented it all out on the poor demigod who had nothing to do with it. He just wanted to protect those he held dear to his heart and he got pain, suffering and in the end betrayal by those exact people.

Camp Half-Blood was in a state of unrest with Percy's absence. The demigods at first just tried to go back to their daily lives, but they couldn't. Nothing was the same. The guilt of kicking out the hero of Olympus ate at them, until they were called to Olympus. There, they heard of the third Great Prophecy. Once they heard the prophecy, they were determined to at least stop this threat, along with the fact when they heard one specific line. Things got better for the Greek demigods, but they still would get looks of pure hate for what happened. The Greeks could only hope for forgiveness, and especially perhaps from the very man they ousted so long ago. Annabeth was deep in thought when suddenly she heard her name being called. She looked up to see that everyone was looking at her expectantly, of course looking for the plans that together with many she had created.

So she did exactly what she had planned to do. She laid out the plans and explained everything that needed to be done. She ordered out ways for the camps to connect, along with the Hunters and the Amazons, who had also come today. She was just finishing up some major defenses being planned out to bolster the protection of the two camps, finishing up all of what she had worked on when a laugh suddenly echoed throughout Olympus. Weapons were drawn as the laugh continued. They all tried to locate where it came from, but no one could. "Who dares to invade this meeting?! Show yourself you coward!" Zeus roared.

 _"Oh Zeus, the great king of the gods. I wonder how many sins you have commited."_ the voice questioned. _"I know all you have done, because I am you, and you are me. Besides, no weapon is stronger than breaking someone from the inside."_ The voice started to laugh again, as both demigod and god alike tried to locate the voice's position. _"On top of that, how do you defeat a enemy you can't see? I wish you luck. You'll need it. Although it doesn't matter, since you'll all end up as shells of your former selves. You all will never be the same ever again."_

As the demigods and gods kept searching frantically for the intruder, no one noticed the darkness that descended from above. As the darkness neared, the voice that had reverberated through these godly halls thought, _"This will be amusing. After millennia of being kept in the darkest depths of Tartarus, I can finally have some fun. It is time to reap."_

 **Oh, by the way the poll is now on my profile. Since this is a sudden change, I'll give you a couple more chapters before the poll gets closed again once I open this once this poll is opened when this hcpater is published. If you have a different opinion, for example like Mcz20, then tell me and I'll add your choice as well. Bye! - Steven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys, go ahead and yell at me. I'm dumb and forgetful. Like honestly, I truly am. I did forget to open the poll. Sorry about that. it's open now. Honestly, on top of that also I thought I remembered I fixed something like in Chapter 3 of Chaos's Chosen all the way back and I forgot to do that as well. Anyways, there's a new schedule, so now here it is!**

Mortal Ties (Two Chapters)

Companion of Dragons (Two Chapters)

Phoenix Light

Child of the Moon

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **Anyways, the two chapter thing will stay for as long as I see fit, or perhaps never. I'll see you later and please remember to vote on the poll. If you have your own option, review or PM me and I'll add the option and you can vote for that like Mcz20. See you guys! - Steven**

 **Chapter 8: A Hero's Power**

As the darkness kept descending on the unsuspecting demigods, Hunter, Amazons and gods, they were all still looking around, wary of their surroundings and of the voice that had echoed through these sacred halls not too long ago. They of course wanted to locate this mysterious person to capture, confront and question. However, they didn't need to wait long because suddenly the darkness above stopped mere inches away from them all before it struck, covering them all and the room in shadows. As people started to shout in confusion and fear, the voice started to laugh once more. "If you want to know what I am, believe me, you'll never know, because I am no one, and everyone. I don't have an identity. I just take form according to what I will myself to be. Once again, i wish you luck, because you'll need it. Besides, you'll never be able to defeat me, so at least maybe you can leave sane." The voice laughed once again before an eerie silence filled the throne room.

People looked around nervously at the declaration of this person, and as they looked around in the dark trying to locate one another or any hostile presences, that's when the voice struck. It entered all of their minds, searching through their memories, looking for the people they held dearest to their heart. It then showed them those people, using them as weapons to break them down from the inside. As to who they were for every individual, well only the voice and the person themselves would know. Aas to how effective this… strategy worked out on the assembled people in the room… let's just say that it did its job. Most of the people there broke down, falling to their knees sobbing or begging for forgiveness. The stronger ones managed to stay standing, but their bodies were shaking, and tears threatened to slip out at any given moment. The voice chuckled at their struggle.

"This is amusing. It seems as always some of you in the bunch have a stronger will. That's fine. I like it when people struggle against me, only to fail and realize it was all for nothing. So please, do continue. This will be fun." The ones who still stood and weren't the ones who were on their knees pleading with who knows what gave the darkness around them glares before the voice chuckled once more before an audible snap was heard. Suddenly everyone who still stood fell to their knees as well, their hands holding their heads as they tried to block out the voices that had come back with a vengeance, to no avail. Soon as the darkness claimed, they too were now begging for forgiveness along with the rest of the assembled here. The darkness lifted slightly before some of it swirled together midair until it solidified into a vaguely human form. It walked past all the suffering people there who paid him no heed as they experienced visions of the past and berating from loved ones. "Ahhhhhh, this is the life." it said as it strided past the broken gods and their children. "It's been so long since I had been able to do this. This is the definition of pure bliss." It rose in the air before it gazed downwards at all. "Well, I had my fun, but now it's time sadly for it to end. No matter. Say goodbye to Olympus and yourselves heroes and gods. Drown yourself in tears and sorrow not here, but in Tartarus." The darkness descended on them all once again, choking them all in the dark fog. Wrapped up in their despair, no one noticed it until they fell to the ground choking. It seemed all hope was lost until suddenly, a pinprick of light was seen where the doors to the throne room stood.

The darkness recoiled as the light brightened. A crack appeared in the space, and it started to widen, and as more light filtered through, the darkness retreated upwards. As the darkness started to go back into the oppressor as the light became even brighter, the humanoid form tried to shield its eyes from it as its form as a human broke apart. "What is this sorcery?" it hissed out.

"No sorcery demon." a voice called out, seemingly from the light. "It's time for you to follow in another certain demon's steps to the void." The crack then exploded into a circle, and demigods poured into the throne room. Once they all came in, a group of about fifteen people walked in. All of them except four were wearing pitch black masks with stars covering them. The darkness recoiled once more as he noticed one certain member of that group in the front smirking.

"You!" the darkness snarled. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was planning on coming to this meeting, but I needed to pick up something first." the man in question said. He raised his hand before saying, "Begone." He flicked his hand and the demon flew straight into a wall.

"Your time of terror is over demon." Said demon got out from the crater it made from its impact into the wall.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The man ignored the demon as he looked over all the people he broke out of the demon's tricks.

"These days, you must be cautious. The Third Great Prophecy is upon us, and if you're not careful, it will cost you your life, as it always does. In war, no one is safe."

"Wait, is that Noah?" one camper from Camp Half-Blood called out. The man smirked again.

"Yes indeed. As you can see, I brought some newcomers. These guys are demigods from The Camp of Heroes, a camp made by one certain person and his friends. How about I let pretty much the leaders of the place introduce themselves?" Noah backed away and made a gesture towards the group of people wearing masks. They all seemed to look at one another before they started to take off their masks as people gasped before they introduced themselves.

"Lee Fletcher."

"Michael Yew."

"Castor."

"Bianca Di Angelo."

"Zoe Nightshade."

"Charles Beckendorf."

"Silena Beauregard."

"Luke Castellan."

"Ethan Nakamura." Many people gasped at seeing many dead demigods from the Second Titan War. No one would have ever expected this. Now all eyes were on the last person still with a mask on. He cautiously stepped forwards before he slowly took off his mask. His head was bent looking down, but people were already whispering to one another, probably about who he was before he looked up at everyone with sea green eyes.

"It's good to be back I suppose. Percy Jackson." Everyone just stared at the hero of Olympus as he donned his weapon as did everyone else in their little group of leaders. People also thought they saw four misty figures appear, but they weren't sure. "I don't really know what or who you are, but believe me, you're going down."

 **Once again, please answer the poll. - Steven**


End file.
